Electrocatalysts are used in a variety of applications including fuel cells. In a fuel cell with a solid membrane, anode and cathode electrodes are provided over opposite faces of the solid membrane. The electrodes include an electrocatalyst and a binder. Those skilled in the art are continually working to provide alternative embodiments for fuel cell components.